I Will
by love.strawberries
Summary: [rating for slight cussing, one-shot] Everyone needs a eye-opener once in a while. Now, it's Robin's turn.


**Disclaimer –I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.**

**A/N- Teen Titans was on TV, and I just felt like making a fic! It's short, but sweet, I think. Also, it's my first Teen Titans fic, so be gentle with me...**

**Timeline- Umm... Don't really know… But you can kinda place it after any losing battle with Slade…**

**Dedicated to my friend Kitty, 'cause she loves Teen Titans!**

* * *

I knew I was sulking, but didn't really care. I had a right! I was always the superhero, so I figure I'm entitled to a sulk once in a while.

"Robin! Raven and I are going to the place of shopping! Do you wish to come with us?"

I knew I was being a jerk, but I ignored her. I watched her smile falter a little, then brighten again.

"Then, is there anything you wish for me to purchase for you?"

I snapped. "Starfire, just leave me alone! We just lost another fight with Slade, how can you be so goddamned cheerful!" I shoved past her.

Silence followed me. I didn't care.

I hate this, I hate all of it! We're always fighting with him, and we're always losing! That bastard needed to be taken down, and I was never good enough to be the one to do it.

What was it going to take? My life? I'm prepared to give it, if it means stopping Slade and saving the lives of many more.

I realized that I'd made my way to the roof. The wind blew my cloak back, and it practically choked the life out of me. I tore it off in a fit of rage, threw it to the ground, and stomped on it. Childish, yes, but it made me feel a little bit better.

"Robin?"

"WHAT!" _Why_ is everyone following me! Why won't they just leave me alone?

"Dude, chill. I just came to talk to ya."

Beast Boy. He never shuts up. "About what? What can you possibly say to me?"

"That you need to calm down. You're being a jerk."

"Just leave me alone."

"No. Dude, you cussed at Starfire! Anyone else, it mightta been okay, but _Starfire_? You totally almost killed her with shock!"

"Why do you care? You like her or something?"

"Robin, seriously, enough is enough. If you weren't so freakin' blind, you'd know she's totally sweet on you! Why, I don't know, 'cause all you ever do is yell at her!"

That hurt, a bit. But I don't believe him. Why would Starfire like me? I'm not good enough for her.

I said just that to BB.

"I know you're not good enough for her! She deserves someone who'll like her back. Someone who doesn't have a Superman complex! You need to just stop, Robin. You can't always win! It's impossible! Yeah, we lost another battle to Slade, but so what? We're all alive, and we can fight him again next time! You should be celebrating us being alive and preparing for the next fight, not moping around like an idiot!"

I didn't want him to, but he made sense. I didn't say anything.

"You know what? I give up. I just can't make you see reason. Maybe you'll wake up after we're all dead and you can't say sorry."

He left, slamming the door.

I walked to the edge of the roof, staring down at the water. I wasn't about to kill myself.

Was it true? Did I really act the way he made me seem? I don't want to…

I want to kill Slade. I want to bloody him, but I don't want my friends to die in the process. Maybe… maybe I should be celebrating. Maybe I should be enjoying the time we have. There _would_ always be another battle.

I was startled by my cloak flying past me and into the air. It sailed gracefully in the sky before plummeting to the ground. I think I can take it as a kind of omen, but I won't. I don't have time for things like that.

I went back downstairs. Everybody was sitting in the living room, talking. They all shut up and stared at me as I sat next to them.

I smiled at Starfire.

She smiled back, that radiant glow that kinda always makes everything just a little bit better. She scooted closer to me, and this time, I didn't move away.

BB met my eyes. I nodded at him. He gave me a goofy grin and started to tease Raven.

There… there would always be time to fight… Next time, I _will_ beat Slade. I _will_ be good enough.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it. It didn't come out the way I planned, but I still like it. Hope you guys did too! Please review! (That rhymed.)**


End file.
